tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT 54 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_54_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #54 (IDW)]] TMNT'' #54''' (inoffizieller Titel: "Order From Chaos" (chapter 4)) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 26. Januar 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #54 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Michael Dialynas * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #53 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #55 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Turtle vs. DragonTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (erwähnt) **Michelangelo **Splinter (erwähnt) *Mighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Slash **Sally Pride **Mondo Gecko **Herman the Hermit Crab **Man Ray **Pigeon Pete **thumb|180px|Eine Frage des VertrauensMutagen Man **Lindsey Baker *Hun *''Null Group'' (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) *''Dark Water'' **Agent Winter **Wesley Knight **Agent Bishop Handlung thumb|160px|WiedersehensfreudeGerade als Michelangelo Hob wegen seiner Unaufrichtigkeit zu verfluchen beginnt, wird er plötzlich von hinten in einen Würgegriff genommen. Er kann sich zwar befreien, doch zu seinem Schrecken ist sein Gegner niemand anderes als Hun, der sich auf unangenehme Art darüber freut, den Turtle zu sehen.''TMNT'' #53 Michelangelo versucht sich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch Hun ist ihm an Körperkraft um Längen über. Durch den Kampflärm wird Hob, der draußen eine Zigarette raucht, ins Innere des Waffenlagers gelockt und versucht die Auseinandersetzung zu stoppen. Hun jedoch ist auf Rache aus, schlägt Hob kurzerhand k.o. und beginnt sich dann Michelangelo in Ruhe vorzuknöpfen. thumb|left|240px|AufbruchsstimmungWährenddessen im Hauptquartier der Mutanimals wundern diese sich über Michelangelos langes Ausbleiben, und erst Mondo Gecko bringt ihnen Aufschluss darüber, dass der Gesuchte vor einer Weile heimlich auf Hobs Wagen aufgestiegen ist. Als sie diese Neuigkeit erfahren, tauschen Herman und Man Ray einen erschrockenen Blick miteinander aus. Sally bemerkt dies und riecht Lunte, doch die beiden Delinquenten versuchen sich mit Ausflüchten aus der Sache herauszuwinden. Kurzentschlossen entscheidet Sally sich, Hob und Michelangelo zu den Docks zu folgen; die anderen Mutanimals (auch Man Ray und Herman, jedoch recht widerwillig) begleiten sie, während Pete, der beim Versuch zu kochen die Küche fast in Brand gesetzt hat, im Versteck zurückbleibt. Jedoch wird ihr Aufbruch draußen von Winter, der die Mutanimals weiterhin heimlich beobachtet,''TMNT'' #51, #52 und #53 bemerkt und er daraufhin von seinem Vorgesetzten zurück in die Zentrale gerufen. thumb|240px|Drache gegen BerserkerSo kommt es, dass Hun, gerade als er Michelangelo den Schädel mit seiner bloßen Faust einschlagen will, von Slash gestoppt wird. Daraufhin richtet Hun seine Angriffe gegen den Mutanten, doch durch den Schmerz und die Wut über Huns Angriff auf seinen Freund und Vorbild wird Slash nochmals zum rasenden, unaufhaltsamen Berserker,''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #3 gegen den nun Hun rasch den Kürzeren zieht. Die anderen Mutanimals beginnen sich um Michelangelo und Hob zu kümmern, und nachdem Hob das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hat, kann er gerade noch Slash wieder zur Vernunft bringen und ihn davon abhalten, Hun den Garaus zu machen. thumb|160px|left|Hobs RechtfertigungNun dazu gezwungen, Farbe zu bekennen, erklärt Hob seinen Teamkameraden den Grund für seine Heimlichtuerei. Obwohl er seinen Mit-Mutanten vertraut, macht er sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass eines Tages ihnen wieder Feinde im Nacken sitzen werden, um sie entweder auszubeuten oder zu vernichten. Um dagegen gewappnet zu sein, hat Hob beschlossen, mit der Unterwelt der Stadt Geschäfte zu machen; Hun hat er aus dem Polizeigewahrsam befreit,"Vengeance" #4 damit er den Überschuss an Waffen, die er hier heimlich gehortet hat, über die richtigen Kanäle an den Mann bringt, um ihnen so das nötige Kapital zu verschaffen. thumb|240px|Slashs EntscheidungMichelangelo erhebt aufs Schärfste Einspruch gegen diesen Plan, den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub austreiben zu wollen anstatt sich für reinere Ziele einzusetzen. Auch Slash bekundet seine Zweifel gegenüber Hobs Vorhaben, und obwohl er ihn tief respektiert, kann er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Seite an Seite mit einem seiner ärgsten Feinde zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Nachdem Slash das Lagerhaus verlassen hat, wendet Hob sich an den Rest der Mutanimals; obwohl einige von ihnen Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben hegen, halten sie ihm noch die Stange. Jedoch verlangt Sally zornentbrannt von ihm, in Zukunft ehrlicher zu ihnen allen zu sein und ihn mehr Stimmrecht in seinen Entscheidungen zu gewähren, bevor die Mutanimals sich aus dem Lagerhaus entfernen, um ihre Rückfahrt vorzubereiten. thumb|left|160px|Ein schwerer AbschiedKaum sind die anderen weg, schlägt Hob Michelangelo mit seinen Krallen wütend in die Schulter, aus Rache dafür, dass er ihm diese Tour enorm versauert hat; er verstößt Michelangelo aus dem Reihen der Mutanimals und droht ihm an, dass er ihn eines Tages dafür bezahlen lassen wird. Michelangelo geht nach draußen und schließt sich Slash an, der am Steg auf ihn wartet, und erzählt ihm, dass er vorhat, wieder zurück ins alte Versteck zu ziehen, da er nicht wieder zu seiner Familie zurückkehren will. Er lädt Slash dazu ein, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, doch dies lehnt Slash ab, da er nach all der Zeit, in der er von anderen ausgenutzt wurde,"Sins of the Fathers" #3 den Entschluss gefasst hat, seinen eigenen Weg in der Welt zu finden. Er versichert Michelangelo noch ein letztes Mal, dass dieser für immer sein Held bleiben wird, und schwimmt dann durch den nächtlichen Fluss davon, einen todtraurigen Michelangelo zurücklassend. thumb|160px|"To be continued..."Epilog: Vor der Küste von Burnow Island, auf einem Militärboot der U.S.-Regierung, treffen Agent Winter und sein Vorgesetzter Colonel Knight den Mann, der ihnen den Auftrag erteilt hat, die Mutanimals zu beobachten und dem sie nun von deren Aktivitäten Bericht erstatten sollen: Agent John Bishop. Neudruckversionen *''Order From Chaos'' (Graphic Novel), Mai 2016 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)